Crash Bandicoot: An unexpected twist
by Goldguy0710
Summary: Cortex wants to be friends with Crash, but a new evil has plans to take over their world! Crash and Cortex have to team up again to defeat this new evil. Will they succeed? Can Cortex tell Crash how he feels? This takes place after my Crash Twinsanity 2, be sure to read it first before you start reading this one :P Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Crash Bandicoot: An unexpected twist**

Chapter 1

One month after Crash Twinsanity 2, Cortex returned back to his castle. Since the castle wasn't destroyed, his base was back here. Cortex was looking around in his castle to see what survived the fire in the events of Crash Bandicoot 1, He walked into his old lab and saw that his evolvo-ray was still there.

"Well, well, well..." Started Cortex to talk to himself," It's still here, it's not even scratched.

Cortex got a flashback

* * *

_"But Dr Cortex, we have not determined the cause of test failures!" said N. Brio scared._

_"Moron!" Roared Cortex "This bandicoot will be my general, and he will lead my Cortex commandos to world domination. This time I shall reign triumphant!_

_We are closer than ever before! Quickly into the Vortex!" screamed Cortex._

_"But Dr. Cortex, the Vortex is not ready" responded N. Brio," We have no idea what it could do." N. Brio started to laugh. Cortex started the Vortex. Crash Bandicoot, his general, was created. But as soon as Cortex untied him, he ran away._

_"Failure again" said Cortex disappointed," Capture him!"_

_Crash jumped out of a window and escaped._

_"Prepare the female bandicoot" said Cortex._

End flashback

* * *

"Crash..." Cortex started to speak to himself again," He was all the time the general I wanted, but I didn't saw it." Cortex continued walking around in his castle, he started to ask himself questions.

"Do I even still want to rule world?" He asked himself, he looked through a window to N. Sanity Island.

"Do I still want to Crash's enemy?" Cortex was confused, he has always been on the evil side as far as he remembered, but since he had to team up 2 times against The Evil Twins, he learned the other side of Crash, the side he never saw because he always fought against him and he always lost.

"Why did I like it to work with him?" continued Cortex," He always stopped me from ruling the world! Well... Maybe it's better that he did..."

N. Gin entered the room Cortex was in.

"Master?" Asked he," Are you ok?"

Cortex answered," I'm fine N. Gin."

N. gin replied: " Uka Uka wants that you join us in the meeting room."

"I come N. Gin, I come." Cortex left the room and joined N. Gin to go to the meeting room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 10th dimension...

Evil Crash was going to the 10th dimensional iceberg lab, he had power crystals with him.

He went to the upper room where somebody was sitting in the big chair.

"Do you have the power crystals?" asked the person in the chair.

"I do" said Evil Crash," Here they are." He brought the crystals to the person.

"Great!" said the person, he got out of his chair and revealed who he was.

It was the 10th dimensional counterpart of Cortex!

"Let's go and teach our counterparts a lesson!" he said with an evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cortex and N. Gin went to the meeting room, where Uka Uka was waiting on them.

Cortex and N. Gin took their seat and Nina, Dingodile, N. Tropy and Tiny came in, they took their seat too.

"Welcome you fools!" started Uka Uka," We are here to find again a way to destroy Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex feared a bit about this topic, he didn't know if he still wanted to destroy Crash. But he didn't say anything.

Can we talk one day about something else?" asked Nina annoyed," We can come up with 1000 plans, Crash is still gonna stop us!"

Uka Uka responded:" We have to destroy him! There must be a way to do it...

Cortex! You capture Crash, I have an idea."

"But Uka Uka" stammered Cortex.

"Bring him to me now!" roared Uka Uka.

"Ok, ok..." answered Cortex, he left the meeting room and went to N. Sanity Island on his hover board.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Cortex himself, he thought about what Uka Uka could do with Crash: torture, enslaving him..." I can't do it, I must talk with Crash."

He landed on N. Sanity Island and started to search for Crash.

He saw Crash on the beach relaxing, he wanted to go to him, but as soon as he started to walk to him, Coco came to Crash. Cortex hid behind a tree.

"Crash, stop being that lazy!" said Coco angry:"We need food! And you are gonna search for it!" Crash replied annoyed:" Ok, ok I go. Calm down..." Crash went into the jungle.

"Great", said Cortex to himself," Now I can speak with him alone in the jungle."

Cortex followed Crash deep into the jungle. Suddenly Crash hear Cortex following him, he turned around and saw Cortex standing there with no weapons, not even ready to fight.

"Cortex!?" he said surprised," What do you want!?"

Crash stood ready to fight.

Cortex responded:" I want to talk with you Crash, no fighting."

Crash was surprised to hear that, he saw that Cortex was confused, so he nodded and went to Cortex.

"Crash," Cortex started," many things happened the last year. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."

"Why are you telling this me?" asked Crash

Cortex sighted," Crash, I don't want to be your..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Crash and Cortex got teleported into the 10th dimension.

"Where are we?" asked Crash,"Twinsanity Island!?"

They looked around and saw Evil Crash waiting on them in a flying vehicle.

"Well hello there." He said with an evil smile.

"Evil Crash!?" Cortex asked surprised," What is going on!?"

Evil Crash replied:" I am going to take over your world! But I won't do this alone..."

The 10th dimensional counterpart of Cortex, Evil Cortex appeared on the same flying vehicle.

"Surprised?" he asked.

Crash and Cortex were surprised indeed.

"Cya, losers!" said Evil Crash, and they flew away.

Crash said surprised:" How is that possible!? Did they team up?"

"I think so," responded Cortex," we have to stop them! I guess we have to team up too to defeat them." Crash nodded," But where do we have to go?" he asked.

"I think we have to take a look in the 10th dimensional iceberg lab, maybe we can find some clues there"

Crash replied:" I think so..."

So they went to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crash and Cortex were on their way to the lab, going through lava caves.

They had no idea what would wait on them there. Cortex was a bit scared, but he knew that together with Crash, they could stop them!

"What do you think their plan would be?" asked Crash.

Cortex responded:" I have no idea. It could be anything."

"True" said Crash. They went outside the cave and arrived at the lab.

"There we are." said Cortex happy," Let's go inside. They went to the door downstairs, Cortex pushed the button but the door didn't open. Cortex tried again, but it still didn't work. Cortex started to smash on the button.

"Uuuh, Cortex?" started Crash," Don't you remember that this door was broken?"

Cortex stopped to punch the button, "Hehehe... Uuh... Yes, it was worth trying it" said Cortex with a fake smile. Crash and Cortex went to the platform, lucky this platform still worked. They went to the upper room, I was full of papers and the computers were broken. "Uuuuuh... I don't feel very safe here..." said Crash scared.

Cortex went to the big chair and found a document describing Evil Crash's and Evil Cortex' plan to rule to world.

"Look!" said Cortex surprised," I found their plan!"

"What does it says?" asked Crash nervous.

Cortex was surprised," But...This is my first plan!"

Crash was surprised too," So, they are making an army?"

"Indeed, my Cortex Commandos, they duplicate it!" said Cortex angry.

Crash replied," Calm down, so we have to go to the 10th dimensional Cortex Island?" "Indeed" answered Cortex," I think that you know where to go then, you stopped me when I have this plan..." said Cortex with a smile.

Crash was confused that Cortex was smiling after saying that he stopped him with this plan, but Crash just smiled back.

Cortex knew that he was acting weird, he didn't know how to act with Crash, for Crash they were still enemies, but Cortex didn't know if he still wanted to be enemies.

"I do" answered Crash finally," We have to go to that island over there. We can skip Twinsanity Island because we are closer to the second island here."

Cortex responded," Ok let's go! We can take this boat to there."

Crash and Cortex went on the boat. After a while they arrived at the island.

Crash looked at Cortex, he was watching around, he still looked confused. Crash went to Cortex," Are you ok Cortex?" he asked.

Cortex replied:" I don't know Crash..." he sighted. "But is not important on this moment. We have to stop Evil Crash and Evil Cortex!"

Crash nodded," We have to go through this temple here" he said.

"Ok, let's go then!" said Cortex happy.

They entered the dark temple, Crash saw that it was an exact copy of the temple he had to go through in his first adventure.

"This will be a piece of cake!" he said happy.

Cortex grabbed a torch from the wall and followed Crash.

"We must watch out for snakes and spider" he said, he turned back to Cortex, who had a spider on his head. "Uuuh.. I found a spider..." said Crash while looking at the spider. "Where?" Cortex said scared. Crash pointed at the spider on his head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Cortex he ran around in the temple ran with his head against a wall. "The spider is dead now" said Crash while holding his laugh.

"Ouch...Well, let's go further." said Cortex with pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crash and Cortex were still in the temple, looking for the exit.

Crash walking in front of Cortex, since this was a copy of the temple of his first adventure, he knew where he had to go. Cortex had no idea where to go, but he trusted Crash. He was still thinking if he had to tell Crash how he feels, but it wasn't the right time. "I have to tell it one day..." Cortex thought," I don't know if I want to rule the world anymore."

"How big is this temple?" asked Cortex.

"Not that big, I think." replied Crash

After a while, they arrived at the exit.

"There is the exit!" said Crash happy while pointing at it.

"Great! So where do we have to go now?" replied Cortex while walking out the temple together with Crash.

Crash responded:" Over this bridge. It's the only way to get over these rocks."

Cortex looked at the almost destroyed bridge. There was so much fog, you couldn't watch where you were going.

"This is like a road to nowhere!" said Cortex scared.

Crash responded:" I know, but I already had to do this one time. This time it will go good too I hope..."

Cortex was surprised Crash survived all these hazards in his first adventure, he was impressed.

"Ok, we have no other choice I guess..." said Cortex scared.

They started their trip over the bridge. Crash was jumping from one plank to the other, Cortex was too scared to jump over the holes. Crash turned around to Cortex, he was still at the start of the bridge, slowly moving towards Crash.

Crash went back to Cortex, "Jump on my back." he said with a smile," I will help you getting over this bridge."

"Thanks" responded Cortex happy. He climbed on Crash's back.

As soon as Cortex was on Crash's back, Crash began to jump over the bridge again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Evil Cortex' castle...

Evil Cortex was working on a big laser, an advanced version of the Cortex Vortex.

Evil Crash came in," Crash and Cortex are coming to the castle!" he said angry," They will try to stop us!"

Evil Cortex stopped working and looked back at Evil Crash, he responded:" Well that's good, isn't it?"

Evil Crash was confused, so Evil Cortex explained:" If they are coming to here, we can wait them up and capture them!"

"Good idea!" replied Evil Crash.

"Crash Bandicoot will not stop me!" Said Evil Cortex with an evil laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crash was jumping over the holes in the bridge with Cortex on his back, they were almost at the end at the bridge.

Crash was getting exhausted.

"Are you ok Crash?" asked Cortex.

Crash replied:"Yes, but I'm getting exhausted by carrying you. But I understand you are a bit scared of all the holes in the bridge, I was scared too the first time."

Cortex saw that the Bandicoot was about to fall on the ground, so he came off his back and walked further himself.

"Are you sure you want to this, Cortex?" asked Crash.

Cortex responded:" I can't let you do all the work, Crash."

He slowly started to walk forward to the end of the bridge. After a while he wasn't scared anymore. "Hey, this is pretty easy!" he said happy. He started to jump over the holes too. "I told you!" started Crash," It gets easy after a while."

Cortex actually had fun jumping around, they were fast at the end of the bridge.

"We are at the end!" said Cortex happy," So where do we have to go now?"

Crash replied:" To that volcano over there, to get there we must go through this old city." Cortex looked at the old city, "Ok, let's go!" he said.

Crash nodded and they walked to the city.

"This looks different than in our dimension" said Crash.

It was a real city! Much people apparently live here.

A villager came to them:" Welcome to Sunset Vista!" he said," Where are you strangers coming for?" he said.

Crash replied:" We came to stop Evil Crash and Evil Cortex!"

The villager was surprised," Are you going to stop them?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Cortex. The villager responded:" That is great! When The Evil Twins disappeared, it was going great here, but after a while Evil Cortex came."

"We stopped The Evil Twins!" said Crash happy.

The villager responded:" You did!? We can't thank you more! Can I know the names of our heroes?" Crash replied:" My name is Crash." "And I am Neo Cortex." said Cortex. "Wait, so are counterparts of Evil Crash and Evil Cortex?" he asked surprised. "Indeed." said Cortex.

"Are you 2 friends?" asked the villager.

"Friends? We are actually enemies!" said Crash while laughing.

"Yea..." said Cortex whiles he fake-laughed.

"Interesting..." said the villager." My name is John."

"Nice to meet you." replied Crash.

"Do you have any idea how to come at Evil Cortex' Island?" asked Cortex.

John replied:" Normally, we just could go with the boat to there, but now if any boats come near to the beach of his island, he shoots them down!"

Crash and Cortex were surprised, how would they come on the island then?

John continued:" The only way to get on his island his going through the old mines, it is connected to his factory on his island." John pointed at the entrance of the mines.

"I remember those mines!" said Cortex.

"Me too!" replied Crash," It was where I fought with Koala Kong for the first time."

I will help you going through the mines!" said John.

Thanks!" said Crash," Let's go inside!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crash, Cortex and John were in the mines, it was foggy.

John wanted to know how Crash and Cortex started to team up, they said they were enemies.

"How did you 2 team up then?"asked John.

"Well it's a long story…" started Crash.

Crash and Cortex told him the whole Twinsanity story.

"Wow, so The Evil Twins were your parrots?" asked John.

"Indeed." answered Cortex," I never should have wished i would see them again…"

John was surprised," That 2 parrots could do that much damage, They say they almost destroyed the 13th dimension!"

Cortex replied:" True, all the colors were gone and all the Wumpa's were stolen from that dimension!"

"Did they had to life without Wumpa's!?" Asked John surprised.

"How is that even possible!?"

"That's what I said too!" said Crash, "But Cortex gave them a Wumpa so they could grow a new Wumpa tree."

John was confused," Wait, you are the bad guy right?" asked John Cortex.

"Yup" answered Cortex quickly.

They arrived at a big metal door.

"Here it is" said John," The entrance to the factory."

Crash replied:" But how do we open the door?"

"I know how!" said Cortex, he went to a stone and pushed it away. It revealed a red button below it, Cortex clicked on the button and the door went open.

"Lucky I still remember this!" he said," Wait, what kind of factory is this!?"

"Why do ask that?" asked Crash.

Cortex answered:" Because I'm sure this factory isn't for evil deeds!"

Crash looked inside, he was surprised just like Cortex.

"A candy-Factory!?" said Crash surprised.

john replied:" Indeed, Evil Cortex was always a good guy as fas as i remember.

But after The Evil Twins were defeated by you, he turned evil."

"Strange..." said Crash.

"Well, I think I must go back to Sunset Vista, good luck you guys!"

"Thank you!" said Crash," C'mon Cortex, We must stop them!"

Cortex nodded and they entered the factory, John waited until they were inside.

"Wait," he said against himself," Crash is good and his counterpart is Evil Crash. And if there is an Evil Cortex here, does that mean that Cortex is..." John was surprised.

"Cortex has a lot to explain to Crash!" he said finally and went back to Sunset Vista.

* * *

Meanwhile in Evil Cortex' Castle

Evil Cortex was still working on the Vortex, Evil Crash was wandering around.

"It's almost ready!" said Evil Cortex," Just a few little adjustments and it's ready to go!" he said with an evil smile.

"Fantastic!" said Evil Crash," Nothing can stop us! And certainly not Crash Bandicoot!"

"And why are you so sure?" asked Evil Cortex.

Evil Crash replied:" Because I know an easy way to capture him! He will be surprised when he enters the castle!" He said, he started to laugh evilly, and Evil Cortex started to laugh too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Crash and Cortex were in the Candy-Factory. Cortex was scared that Crash would find out Cortex' secret. If Crash knew the logic of the 10th Dimension, he would knew that Cortex was a good person now. He became nervous when thinking about this, he wasn't ready for it.

"Pretty strange that Evil Cortex was good first." said Crash suddenly.

"Yeah..." Cortex responded. He became even more nervous now.

Crash replied:" And this candy is delicious!"

Crash was eating a lot of candy in once.

Cortex turned around and saw Crash eating a lot of candy, he was angry:"Put that down! They may know now that"

An alarm went off suddenly.

"That we are here..." continued Cortex.

* * *

Meanwhile in Evil Cortex' Castle

The same alarm went off. Evil Crash and Evil Cortex turned around and looked at the big screen. Crash and Cortex were seen on the big screen, Cortex was really angry on Crash.

"They are inside the factory!" said Evil Crash surprised.

Evil Cortex replied:" Release the monster!"

"With pleasure" replied Evil Crash, he pressed a button.

* * *

Back in the factory

"Are you happy now!?" said Cortex furious," The will come for us now and kill us!"

"I'm sorry..." said Crash sad, he was almost crying.

Cortex felt sorry for being mad on him now, only if he would say it, Crash would surely find Cortex secret.

Suddenly they hear something roaring.

Cortex jumped behind a barrel, "What was that?" he asked scared.

Chocolate came out of a little pipe and became a big monster!

"I think the candy wants revenge for eating his friends!" said Cortex.

Crash was scared as the monster roared again.

The monster tried to smash Crash, but he dodged.

Cortex was looking around to see what could defeat this monster,

He saw above the monster a big pipe. Cortex shot on the pipe and water came on the monster. The monster changed back into liquid chocolate.

"Phew," said Crash" we can move on, how did that pipe broke?"

"Uuuuh..." said Cortex," I think it was broken..." he said.

"Anyway, let's go!" said Crash.

" Phew... If he knew I saved him AGAIN..." he thought.

They continued their walk through the factory, but suddenly the floor below then felt into a big hole, "Uh ow" said Crash, and they felt into the hole.

* * *

At Evil Cortex Castle

"They monster is destroyed!" said Evil Cortex angry.

"But where did Crash and Cortex go?" asked Evil Crash.

"I don't care" said Evil Cortex rude," They are gone, so they can't stop us anymore!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was dark, Cortex had a lot of headache. He looked up and saw they felt into a cliff. As he looked more around he saw Crash lying on the ground.

He ran to Crash and asked:" Crash, are you ok?" Crash started to wake up. "I'm fine" he said," I just have a lot of headache. Where are we?"

Cortex responded:" We felt into a cliff."

"How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Crash.

"I think I do have an idea." said Cortex," These caves maybe connected to the basement of the castle, if we find the entrance, we can get into the castle without Evil Crash and Evil Cortex knowing it!"

Crash replied:" Let's find that door then!"

They went into the cave, hoping to find the door.

"Cortex?" asked Crash.

"Yes?" responded Cortex.

Crash continued:" About what you wanted to say before we got stuck in the 10th dimension..."

Cortex was getting a bit nervous.

"What was it?" asked Crash finally.

"Erm..." said Cortex nervous," It wasn't something special, besides, we have to stop Evil Crash and Evil Cortex first!" Crash nodded and went further into the cave.

"But," continued Crash," You saw confused, are you sure it wasn't something important?" Cortex replied:" Nonono... Nothing important..." he said nervous, did Crash know Cortex' secret?

Cortex getting even more nervous, what if they were too late already? What if they couldn't stop them?

Cortex thought back at all the times Crash defeated him

* * *

Flashback

_Crash was on the airship of Cortex, dodging all Cortex' shots on him with his plasma-gun. Crash spinned a green plasma-ball back to Cortex, his hover board was broken and he felt down into Cortex Power._

_"Aaaaaaaaah" he screamed._

_Crash was chasing Cortex on a jetpack, Cortex just retrieved all the crystals he needed to power his Vortex to enslave the planet! They were dodging asteroids and mines, but Crash catched him up and spinned him into space, leaving the crystals at Crash. "Noooooooo!" he screamed," You haven't seen the last of me Crash Bandicoot!" he roared._

_Crash was facing Uka Uka for the first time, Aku Aku was fighting him while Crash had to deal with Cortex. Cortex rebuilded his hover board and shot at his with his plasma-gun again. he knew Crash would try to spin them back, so he started to threw with mines, but per accident he putted his powersphere off._

_Crash took his chance and spinned Cortex off his hover board into a hole._

_Once again, Cortex was defeated._

_Even when he had to face his secret weapon, Crunch, he still defeated Cortex and he and Uka Uka ended up in the antarctic part of the Wumpa Islands._

_And the last time, Cortex disguised himself as Coco to get Crash at the bay._

_Once again, he flee on his hover board and shot at him with his plasma-gun, but that was a huge mistake, he forgot that Crash could spin the plasma-balls back!_

_Cortex was defeated for the fifth time!_

End flashback

* * *

It wouldn't be possible that they couldn't defeat them.

Crash defeated him five times, he was getting sure Crash could defeat Evil Cortex and Evil Crash too then. He was getting less nervous.

"Look!" said Crash happy," There is the door!"

Cortex responded:" Great!, Now we can get inside the castle without them knowing it!"

They went inside the castle, they were one step closer to defeat Evil Crash and Evil Cortex!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Crash and Cortex were inside Evil Cortex Castle, the castle was just like Cortex', only this one was full of pipes and machinery!

The pipes were surely the pipes that powered the new Vortex.

They walked inside a little room with a machine in it, the machine had a Power Crystal in it behind a glass panel. "Look! A Power Crystal!" said Cortex," These surely power the Vortex. We must get it out of the machine!" Crash broke the glass with his spin and took the Crystal.

"Great! We need to retrieve at least 5 crystals to be sure the Vortex doesn't have enough power." "So 4 more to go!" responded Crash.

Cortex nodded and they searched for more Crystals.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab of Evil Cortex.

Evil Cortex was ready with the Vortex.

"It's done!" he said with an evil smile," We can enslave the world!"

Evil Cortex pressed the button to activate the Vortex, but it didn't do anything.

"Whaaaat!?" he said angry, "How is that possible!?"

Evil Crash looked on the computer and he saw that one Power Crystal was gone!

"How is that possible!?" said Evil Crash angry, he looked at the camera's in the castle that showed the crystals, Crash and Cortex were seen on the camera.

"Crash and Cortex are inside the castle!" said Evil Crash annoyed.

"What!?" said Evil Cortex angry. "They retrieved a second Crystal!" said Evil Crash angry," And another one!"

Evil Cortex was furious," Bring me that Bandicoot! I will handle this myself..."

Evil Crash nodded and flew away on his flying vehicle.

* * *

Back at Crash and Cortex.

"Here is another crystal!" said Crash, he broke the glass and took the crystal.

"One more to go!" said Cortex happy.

They ran again to the hallway.

"There is the last one!" said Cortex.

Crash took the last crystal, "And that is tha last one!" said Crash happy.

Suddenly Crash got captured in a powersphere together with all the power crystals.

"Help!" screamed he as he got tilt up in the sphere and flew to Evil Crash.

"Look!" said Evil Crash with an evil smile," I captured a Bandicoot!"

"Let him go!" said Cortex angry.

"Why should i?" asked Evil Crash," I thought you always wanted to destroy him so he couldn't stop you anymore with your plans to world domination!"

Cortex was speechless. He stood there not knowing what to do. Evil Crash was right, but Cortex did not know if he wanted to rule the world or not.

Evil crash flew away with the powersphere with Crash in it.

Cortex looked how they disappeared. Cortex still didn't knew what to do,

could he finally complete his plan to world domination? Or did he have to save Crash?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Crash was inside Evil Cortex' lab, inside a cage.

Evil Crash was in the lab too, waiting on Evil Cortex.

He came in. "Look!" said Evil Crash," I captured the Bandicoot!"

"Great!" said Evil Cortex," You go put those crystals back on their place, i will deal with the Bandicoot." Evil Crash nodded and took the crystals with him.

"My friends will save me!" said Crash angry to Evil Cortex.

Evil Cortex answered," Who then? Nobody knows that you are here only Cortex knows it, and he is not a friend of you!"

Crash had to agree with it, Cortex was still his enemy. However, it didn't feel like he was.

"Evil Cortex, let him go!" said a voice.

"Who said that!?" asked Evil Cortex surprised.

It was Cortex! He walked out of the darkness and stood ready to fight.

"Let my creation go!" roared Cortex.

Crash was surprised, his arch-enemy, Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex, was here to save him!

"Well, well, well..."started Evil Cortex," It's too late! The Power Crystals are back powering the Vortex!"

Cortex responded,"You mean these crystals?" Cortex had all the crystals in his hand.

Evil Cortex responded: "So you are gonna save your enemy? Well that's new."

"Keep your talks for yourself!" said Cortex angry.

"So you want to fight?" Evil Cortex asked with an evil smile,"Then let's begin!"

Evil Cortex took out his gun as fast as possible and started to shoot on Cortex, Cortex dodged it and he shot back. Evil Cortex ran over to his hover board and started to fly around while shooting Cortex. It became harder for Cortex to hit him, but he didn't give up. Cortex shot his hover board, causing him to fall on the ground.

Evil Cortex stood up and continued shooting on Cortex. Cortex had to hide behind a machine, he was exhausted! But he had to save Crash.

"Give it up you fool!" started Evil Cortex," I am more powerful than you ever will be!

And why would you save your enemy? Do you have an evil plan again he has to ruin? Well let me help you destroying him!" He stopped shooting and started to laugh evilly. He pulled a lever that opened a lava hole below the cage where Crash was in, his cadge slowly began to sink to the lava.

"Heeelp!" screamed Crash.

Cortex was still confused about on wich side he was. This could be his moment, the moment that Crash was defeated! He could finally rule the world!

"Get here! You don't want to miss this!" said Evil Cortex with an evil smile.

Cortex stood up and went to Evil Cortex.

"So you made your choice?" asked Evil Cortex.

" Yes I did!" said Cortex with an evil laugh.

"No..." said Crash quite while crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There they were, inside Evil Cortex Castle, after a long trip. Crash was slowly sinking to the lava, Cortex made his decision.

He knew now on wich side he was now.

Crash was crying, was his life over? Could Cortex finnaly rule the world? Was this whole trip for nothing?

Evil Cortex looked at Cortex with an evil laugh, Cortex smiled back with the same laugh. Crash was getting really nervous, he was still sinking to his dead!

After a long silence, Cortex broke the siclence.

"Keep your hands off of my friend!" roared Cortex.

Crash was in shock, Cortex called him his friends! Did he changed? Was that what he wanted to tell before they ended up in the 10th dimensIon?

Cortex took out his Plasma-gun and shot Evil Cortex caused him to fall through a window in the ocean.

"Noooooooo..." Evil Cortex screamed.

Cortex pulled the lever that closed the lava lake below the cadge, he also pressed the button that opened the cadge.

Crash jumped out the cadge, he ran to Cortex and gave him a big hug.

Cortex was surprised Crash hugged him, but he began to smile and began to return the hug.

"Thank you!" said Crash happy.

"You're welcome!" replied Cortex happy.

"Crash?"'he asked.

"Yes?" responded Crash.

Cortex replied:"I'm going to tell you something, can you please tell this to nobody? If Uka Uka fInd it out he would kill me!"

Crash responded:" I won't tell it anybody, I promise"

"Thank you" said Cortex,"What I wanted to say before we ended up in the 10th dimension: I made mistakes, I took wrong decisions. I haven't been myself the last days..." Crash listened carefully to Cortex, he never thought that he would have this conversation with Cortex.

Cortex continued:"Since we teamed up twice against The Evil Twins I saw that I was wrong, Crash.

All this time, you were the general I needed! You weren't a failure, you are the most successful creature I ever created!"

Crash was deeply touched by hearing this, he was so happy. He never expected that Cortex, his arch-enemy, would say that.

"Crash,"Cortex continued," I have been confused, but I made my decision, I don't want to rule the world. I don't want to be your enemy Crash. I want to be friends."

Crash replied:" Cortex, you saved my life! Twice! For me, you were already a friend!" Crash smiled at Cortex.

Cortex has never been happier, he almost cried. He hugged Crash again and Crash returned the hug. Cortex was happy to finally be Crash's friend.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Crash and Cortex returned to their own dimension with the Psycontrol, they were in the Iceberg Lab. Cortex could finally do normal against Crash, after all these years of fighting they became friends.

"If I tell my family about this..." said Crash excited.

"You can't tell any one this Crash." said Cortex," Not even your family."

Crash responded:" Why not?"

"It's too dangerous." replied Cortex," If they would know it, Uka Uka can find it out easy!"

Crash didn't like the idea of lying against his family, but he agreed with Cortex, it was too dangerous.

"I think I have to go back to my castle..." he took his hover board and flew to Cortex, giving Crash a hand," Climb on my back," said Cortex," I will bring you back to N. sanity Island."

"Thank you!" replied Crash.

You're welcome." responded Cortex.

Cortex flew to N. sanity Island, Crash climbed of Cortex' back.

"Cortex,"he said," what are you going to do now back in the castle?"

Cortex responded:" I will see Crash, but don't worry I will be fine."

Crash smiled at Cortex and Cortex smiled back.

Cortex flew away to his castle and Crash went back to the beach.

He went back to his chair and relaxed.

"Crash!?" said Coco angry," Have you even looked for food!?"

"Uh ow" thought Crash," I'm going!" he said as he ran into the jungle.

"Craaaaaaash!" said Coco angry as he followed him.

* * *

Cortex arrived at the castle, Uka Uka was waiting on him.

"Where is the Bandicoot!?" he said angry.

"Uuuh.." Cortex started," He escaped!"

"You fool!" roared Uka Uka," You failed again! You failed in everything and you will stay failing!"

Uka Uka chased Cortex while shooting at him.

"Aaaah!" screamed Cortex.

* * *

Evil Crash went back to the lab, everything was broken and he say that one window was broken too.

"Uh ow." he said.

Behind him Evil Cortex arrived, he was wet and furious.

"Did they win?" Asked Evil Crash.

"What do you think!?" Responded Evil Cortex angry,

"This isn't over, i will take my revenge!"


End file.
